perdido sin ti
by shaman karo
Summary: Song Fic cuando perdemos algo que amamos....se siente un vacio grande en el pecho....YAOI atsushixryo INCESTO XDDDDDD espero ke guste¡¡¡¡


**Perdido Sin Ti**

**Song fic **

**cancion:perdido sin ti **

**interprete :Ricky Martin **

_quedate cada noche y suename en la luna_

_amame por las calles perdidas de mi vida_

cuanto tiempo paso desde que el se esfumo de mi vida? una semana?1 mes? 1 año?

ya perdi la nocion del tiempo...lo necesito tanto...para recordar esas noche,que ambos

compartiamos juntos,yo abrazado a su pecho,auqnue tubiesemos la misma edad,sentia que

a su lado,podria sentirme seguro,quiero que regrese,para amarme...para tenerlo ami lado

para quererme...como yo tanto lo necesito...

"_besame poco a poco,nosea que me muera_

_vivie con este loco perdido que te quiere..."_

extraño tanto sus besos,la forma tan delicada que tenia el de besarme...apesar de ser

gemelos,yo lo amaba...y por sobre todo,por ser gemelos,quererloa el,era como amarme a mi mismo

algo que no habia,me odiaba a mi mismo por mi debilidad,por mi torpeza,pero..siempre estabas

ahi para mamarme como ni yo sabia hacerlo...atsushi de verdad me amaba,y yo a el...nos conociamos

uno mejor que otro,ahora que no esta a mi lado...estoy fuera de control...no se ni quien soy...por que solo

a su lado...yo sabia quien era...

"_si me hace falta tu presencia,yo me pierdo buscandote_

_cierro mi vida,cierro para mi el libro blanco de mi vida..._

_el libro blanco...de mi vida..."_

maldito dia...en que ese muchahco de cabellos negros...mi mirada ambisiosa poso sus oscuros

ojos en ti...admirando tu forma d ejugar al tennis...por eso..te convencio...de irte a ese lugar

tan alejado de mi...muchas veces me decia a mi mismo "es lo correcto...no lo detengas...

ese lugar sera lo mejor para el...no t einerpongas en su felicidas...si de verdad lo amas..dejalo ir"

y eso hice...al verte tan emocionado..hablando de tu transferencia al elitista instituto podia inerponerme entre tus sueños...pero..simplemtne no concivo un instante sin tu presencia...

eras como la luz de mis dias...como la luna en la noche...ese que guiaba mis pasos en la oscuridad

de mi existencia...despues de eso..me volvi frio..y cerrado...es que me faltaba algo..me habian arrevatado

la felicidad de mi vida...el unico pedazo de alma que tenia...

"_perdido sin ti...no me dejes sin ti..._

_quedate en casa...sin ti me falta todo,sin ti no queda nada_

_amor...quedate...amor..."_

en mi tortuosa realidad...hago una plegaria para que regreses...no puedo aceptar que ahora

otro es dueño de tus suspiros..de tu corazon...de tu vida...se bien que lo nuestro es algo

prohibido...pero nunca me importo...

"_guardate en mi memoria y escondeme en tus brazos_

_metete por los poros abirtos de mi herida..."_

fue ese dia de otoño...en que regresaste a casa...como pocas veces lo hacias...para visitar

a nuestra madre,ya que era su cumpleaños...cuando me lo dijiste...que te habias enamorado

de una persona...ya me habia preparado para ese momento...muchas veces me hice a la idea

de que alla encontrarias a alguen que te gustara...ya que n o eres un chico feo...no te tardarias

mucho en encontrar a un igual para ti...y asi fue...aunque pude contenerme ese instante...sentia

como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera...

"_mirame desde cerca_

_y matame si quieres..."_

me seguias hablando de lo grandioso que era hayime mizuki...de cuanto estabas enamorado de el...

hasta que ya no me pude contener mas...y se hizo un nudo en mi carganta...e hice algo que jamas

hacia...llore,el dolor que me causaba escucharte hablar de esa manera de alguen mas era demasiado,

lose,soy un egoista por quererte solo para mi,soy lo peor...pero solo a tu lado me siento bien,pero ahora,

estas abrazando mis hombros,intentando tranquilizar mi llanto,me miras detenidamente,con esos ojos

oscuros...dulces,como siempre lo haz hecho,por dios,por tener esa mirada para siempre,haria lo que me

pidieras,hasta te entregaria mi vida,pero eso solo es una fantasia ahora.

"_pero no me abandones _

_al viento de mi vida..."_

y asi..luego de esa confesion...veia como poco a poco te alejabas mas de mi...salias todo el tiempo

con mizuki...en verdad lo amabas...quizas...nunca me amaste...fue solo cariño...pero de algo

estoy seguro...nunca volvere a amar a alguen como a ti...pero te fuiste..saliste de mi camino...y no hay nada

que yo puedo hacer...ahora estoy solo...como una hoja al viento...este viento de la vida,esta vida que no es vida

si no estas con migo...pero solo deseo tu felicidad...asi sea con alguen mas...mientras seas feliz...estoy

dispuesto a arriesgar mi felicidad por la tuya

**Shaman Karo**

**S.keste song fic va dedicado a todos los fans de los kisarazu twins..en especial a nakuruDIOSAAAA0**


End file.
